Achievement
Main Achievement Quest * **Description: You've cleared the tutorial! A wide world awaits you; summon forth your bravery and wisdom and set out on your long journey! **Condition: Reach Onigashima **Reward: Hi Potion x5 * **Description: Kumaso Village is being terrorized by a dragon! Help the village with their Kamikui troubles en route to Sakurajima! **Condition: Reach Kumaso Village **Reward: Friendship Komainu x5 * **Description: This is the sealed nation, Yamataikoku. Rumours have it that the country has taken a strange turn over the past few years. Meet with the leader, Himiko-san! **Condition: Reach Yamataikoku **Reward: Skill Set Card (IV) 1 * **Description: Welcome to Izumo! You're the only hope for this Miasma-plagued land, so please... Restore light to these dark times! **Condition: Reach Izumo **Reward: Taika Magatama * **Description: Welcome to Kyoto! Although you may get lost while navigating the city, never lose sight of your true goals! **Condition: Reach Kyoto **Reward: Amber Magatama * **Description: Welcome to Kaga! Don't let your guard down while admiring the scenery! Partners at your side, surmount the hellish trials! **Condition: Reach Kaga **Reward: Blue-Green Stone Magatama * **Description: Welcome to Echigo! Undeterred by the freezing cold, you'll summon the strength to face terrifying foes! Bring a warm spring to the hearts of the townspeople with your burning conviction! **Condition: Reach Echigo **Reward: Skill Set Card (V) 1 * **Description: Welcome to Edo! It's been a long journey, but it's not over yet. Undaunting courage and the strong bonds forged with your partners have brought you this far. Try not to do too much sightseeing! **Condition: Reach Edo **Reward: Skill Card Set (VI) 1 * **Description: You've stopped the Kamikui! And you even got Lady Shizuka's hair ornament back! Well, it looks like you're not quite done, since there's more Kamikui left... Good luck! **Condition: Defeat Tiamat **Reward: EXP Boost +100% (30Min.) * **Description: A second Kamikui down! You saved Kaguya, but where is Himiko-san...? **Condition: Defeat Ahriman **Reward: Gacha Ticket * **Description: Kamikui can't touch you! But who is that strange Veronica that's controlling them? Just who or what is she!? Huh, Susanoo's sister? Looks like your journey isn't over yet! **Condition: Defeat Beelzebub **Reward: Friendship Komainu x10 * **Description: Kamikui down! It was a truly formidable enemy and yet it was still no match for you! Nothing can stand in your way. Perhaps this Gacha Ticket will win you something that can make your journey a little easier! **Condition: Defeat Odin **Reward: Gacha Ticket * **Description: It's easy to see the courage in your eyes; they brighten these desolate lands and show all that hope is not lost. Your strength will surely save this world! **Condition: Defeat Hades **Reward: Hihiirokane Cudgel / Hihiirokane Cudgel / Hihiirokane Cudgel * **Description: Another Kamikui taken out! Never stop bettering yourself as you follow the path you've chosen. Take this Gacha Ticket as a gift for your valiance! **Condition: Defeat Typhon **Reward: Gacha Ticket * **Description: Your journey has only just begun, many challenges await you. There may even be times when you falter and despair, but you have companions who will follow and support you no matter what happens. **Condition: Kishinden Quest Clear **Reward: Soul Egg x5 * **Description: You've established a bond with your Companions! Keep raising those Affection Levels to bring out more hidden powers! **Condition: Raised affection level **Reward: 2000 Ryou Box * **Description: You've further deepened your friendship with your Companions. Keep raising those Affection Levels until your bonds are rock solid! **Condition: Partner reached Level 5 **Reward: 10,000 Ryou Chest / 10,000 Ryou Chest * **Description: You've gathered quite the party! Look around, you're surrounded by trustworthy comrades. No matter how desperate the situation becomes, you'll be able to face it down as long as they're around. **Condition: All Partners have joined **Reward: Taisai Magatama * **Description: The bond between you and your companions grows ever stronger. Continue to raise their Affection Levels until the bond between you becomes entirely unbreakable! Should their HP drop to the point they cannot fight, use a Prayer Crystal to nurse them back to health! **Condition: Partner Level has reached 10 **Reward: Prayer Crystal x5 Sub Achievement Quest * **Description: Level 10! The obstacles in your path will only get larger as you travel but leveling up won't be enough to overcome them. You'll need to make full use of your Magatama and Skills. **Condition: Reach Level 10 **Reward: Snail Magatama * **Description: Level 20! Your trials are only just beginning, make sure you're up to the task by keeping your weapons in good shape! **Condition: Reach Level 20 **Reward: Weapon Grade + Powder x2 * **Description: Level 30! Your journey is only just beginning. The path may be long and treacherous, but you'll persevere with the help of your companions! **Condition: Reach Level 30 **Reward: Soul Egg x3 * **Description: Level 50! Your journey has been fraught with peril, yet you've found that courage and love help you through it all. Although a powerful magatama or two certainly helps! Use this item to make an even stronger Magatama! **Condition: Reach Level 50 **Reward: Ornamentation Amulet Great Fortune x2 * **Description: Level 70! Keep your weapons growing as strong as yourself and nothing will stop you! Hopefully you'll find Smelting a little easier with these charms! **Condition: Reach Level 70 **Reward: Smelting Amulet Great Fortune x2 * **Description: Level 100! You've really come a long way! Look behind you and see how many people are cheering for your success. No matter how desperate the situation seemed, those bonds will never disappear. **Condition: Reach Level 100 **Reward: Ougi Skill Set Card 3 * **Description: Subquest cleared! You'll find more people that need your help as you travel, so make sure to help them out! You never know just what rewards you can find by doing so, too. **Condition: 1st Sub Quest cleared **Reward: Skill Set Card (III) 1 * **Description: You've helped a lot of people and their gratitude has helped you grow strong. Your efforts mean the world to each and every one of them! **Condition: 5 Sub Quests cleared **Reward: Repair Fairy x3 * **Description: You've cleared a ton of subquests! Keep up the good work, your actions are leading everyone towards a brighter future! **Condition: 10 Sub Quests cleared **Reward: Smelting Reset Button A x2 * **Description: What did you think of weapon appraisal? You'll face many more enemies from here on out. Remember to get them repaired by Yoshitsune before they break! This will help you keep your weapons in top shape! **Condition: Identify Rare Weapon **Reward: Repair Fairy x3 * **Description: As you continue your journey, you're sure to face even stronger opponents. Have Yoshitsune Enhance and Smelt your weapons in order to make them as strong as possible! **Condition: Succeeded Smelting **Reward: Titanium Cudgel * **Description: Dungeon Cleared! You'll want to keep clearing dungeons to grow even stronger. Take this item as insurance in case you're ever rendered incapable of combat while in a Dungeon! **Condition: 10 Quests Cleared **Reward: Soul Egg x2 * **Description: Hell Rank Dungeon Cleared! You're sure to face even tougher enemies during your travels, but just look around you...you're surrounded by dependable comrades! **Condition: 10 Dungeons Cleared **Reward: 10,000 Ryou Chest * **Description: No Description **Condition: Receive a Prize from Ivys in Onigashima **Reward: SP Gacha Ticket * **Description: No Description **Condition: Complete the 'Guidance of The Eye' Quest **Reward: SP Gacha Ticket * **Description: No Description **Condition: Complete each of the Ivys dungeons (Grove of Despair, Grove of Despair Depths and Vita et Mors Cavern) 30x each **Reward: SP Gacha Ticket * **Description: Equip Blood Rapier R - Affection **Condition: Equip Blood Rapier R - Affection *Valid until 28th June Maintenance **Reward: SP Gacha Ticket * **Description: Equip Blood Rapier R - Chain **Condition: Equip Blood Rapier R - Chain *Valid until 28th June Maintenance **Reward: SP Gacha Ticket